


Fairytales

by Spaceprincealenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Summary: Azalea takes Kaidan to go stargazing and finally opens up about her past
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Kudos: 4





	Fairytales

Kaidan followed Azalea up the stairs to the roof of the old, worn out apartment building, she had said she wanted to show him something but hadn't really specified so naturally his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"Well, here we are." Azalea said as they walked through the metal door, immediately being hit in the face with a blast of cold air.

"You can see the stars really clearly up here." Kaidan commented as he walked over to her, since they settled down on earth they had both become a little homesick from the Normandy, it was nice to not have to constantly worry about threats to the entire galaxy but at the same time being amongst the stars and exploring different planets is part of what Kaidan liked about his job. 

"That's why I love it, whenever my mother was getting high or passed out drunk I'd come up here to look at the sky."

"You used to live here?" 

Azalea nodded "Yeah, it's as run down as I remember." She walked up to the ledge and looked down at the slush covered streets, the last time she was here was the night before she shipped out, her mother was livid. Claimed she was doing it because she hated her, because she wanted to get away from her and she was right. Azalea did hate her mother and the abuse that she let happen to her, the navy was her escape from all that and she often wondered if her mother even survived the war. Not that she cared.

"You don't really talk about your past much." It was more of an observation than anything else but she figured if they were going to have a life together now that the reapers were gone he deserved to know.

Azalea sighed as she hopped on the ledge, holding her arms up at her side to help her balance "It's a tragic story really, about a sad, abused princess, trapped in a tower by a dragon." As she walked on the ledge, Kaidan watched each movement in case she lost balance. "But no one ever came to save her and the people that tried were deceived into believing everything was fine and the poor little princess was too scared of the dragon to say anything." 

Azalea had never said it out loud to anyone before but growing up all she wanted was for someone to love her, just one person and she often wished she had met Kaidan a long time ago "She always wished her knight would come and rescue her but he never did."

"And what happened to the princess?" Kaidan asked, Azalea stepped off the ledge and walked over to him "Did that knight ever come for her?"

Azalea shook her head "No, she got a prince instead." She smiled at him and he had the sudden urge to take a picture, she had snowflakes in her jet black hair and it almost resembled the starry sky above them "When the princess got older she was able to free herself the dragon tried to stop her and as much as the princess wanted to she couldn't bring herself to slay the dragon."Azalea looked down at the ground "Because as much as the dragon scared her and as much as much as the dragon had hurt her, part of the princess still loved the dragon." 

Kaidan took her in his arms and held her against his chest "Does this story have a happy ending?" He asked, kissing the top of her head.

"It does, the princess and her prince live happily ever after." 

"I like that ending."

Azalea rested her head on his shoulder as she smiled up at the stars "Me too." She felt silly using that metaphor but fairytales were her escape as a kid, she had a huge book of them and it was the only present her mother ever bought her and because of that she treasured it. It got left behind when she left and she often wondered what happened to it but it's not like it mattered now. Azalea was finally living her own fairytale and it was better than any of the stories in that old worn out book.


End file.
